


I'm only anti-work

by Petra



Category: DCU - Comicverse, Nightwing (Comic)
Genre: Double Drabble, Identity Porn, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-11
Updated: 2006-08-11
Packaged: 2017-10-14 08:22:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/pseuds/Petra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And look how sorry I am, Officer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm only anti-work

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mildredmilton](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mildredmilton).



> Double porn drabble for [](http://mildredmilton.livejournal.com/profile)[**mildredmilton**](http://mildredmilton.livejournal.com/).

"Fuck you, pig," the kid yells while he's walking by, and that's all Dick needs -- a second's glance at Amy, and he chases the kid down through a maze of alleys, each darker than the last, and pins him against a wall.

"Your manners suck," Dick says.

The kid writhes in his grasp. "Let me show you how much."

He doesn't mean to let go, to see the kid's blue eyes over his sunglasses, or to say, "T --"

"Alvin," he says, shaking his head, falling to his knees. "And look how sorry I am, Officer."

It's sweet and fast, leaning against the wall and managing not to say, "Oh, little brother --" even though he knows with every throb that "Alvin" is as much of a mask as any Tim wears.

Everything's kosher by the time Amy finds them, both of them tucked away and wiped clean. "You okay?" she asks, looking from one to the other. Tim -- Alvin doesn't blush.

Dick tries not to. "Kid just needed a lesson, that's all."

She shakes her head. "You're not responsible for all the urchins, Grayson."

"I know." He tousles Alvin's hair. "Keep yourself out of trouble."

Alvin ducks away, scowling. "I'll try."


End file.
